Looking For Clues
or or or |Planet=Foreas |Continent=Valverde |Zone=Plateau }} :Investigate the murder of the MP at Fort Defiance and report the results to Detective Crais at CID Headquarters at Fort Defiance. * Tell Crais about the suspect. * Question Luminary Sampei. * Question Private Remick. * Search for Pendrik. Briefing CID Detective Crais: : We've got ourselves a full blown murder investigation here, and we need your help to solve it! : According to the Crimecorder scan, the murder weapon was a laser pistol issued to a Private Remick stationed at Wedge Rock Outpost. That's probably the best place to start. Any other suspects or leads you might come across should be investigated as well. : Let me know when you've got a solid lead. CID Detective Crais: : That's right. You saw a Forean nosing around the crime scene, didn't you? : The biggest Forean settlement in the area used to be Velon Das, but the Crusties burned it to the ground. Most of the refugees relocated to a village they're calling New Velon. It's just east of here. : Their leader is Luminary Sampei. He seem cooperative enough. And if one of his people is involved in a murder, he'll want to know about it. I'd talk to him, for sure. Remick: : Hey, I didn't have nothing to do with that! I lost my gun in a dice game. The Commander was pissed. He's got me cleaning toilets with a toothbrush for a week! Must have been one of the other guys in the game. : It's a floating craps game. Move around a lot to stay ahead of the MPs. This week I hear they're meeting in one of the cement bunkers at Fort Defiance. More than likely, the one closest to New Velon. You can get in and out of there without passing through security. Sampei: : I have seen this warrior you describe, though I cannot vouch for his honor. He calls himself Pendrik. He came here from Valverde Marshes with a group of refugees. : If he is guilty of such a crime, there can be only one penalty. His life, for the life he took. Pendrik: : You don't know who you're dealing with, human. We're not part of your AFS or part of the pathetic tribe of Foreas. We're a group of Foreans and humans who've had enough of your politics. We are fighting his war on our own terms. : That guard agreed to give us supplies in return for a significant amount of money. When I met him to make the exchange, he took the money and threatened to kill me if I didn't leave the base. I killed him in self defense. : But none of that matters now. The supplies are already on their way to the Retreads of Valverde Pools. My life means little. But I warn you, I will not go down without a fight! Debriefing Killing The Suspect CID Detective Crais: : A Forean Retread was the culprit, eh? I'm not surprised. Bunch of friggin' terrorists, you ask me. : It's probably best you couldn't take him alive. The brig's already overflowing. War makes people nuts, you know what I'm saying? CID Detective Crais: : You'd make a pretty good Detective, trooper. Thanks for your help! Letting The Suspect Go CID Detective Crais: : You let your suspect get away? Well, at least we've got a name. Don't worry, we'll find him. : Don't let these Retreads get under your skin with their sob stories. They're a bunch of friggin' terrorists, you ask me. CID Detective Crais: : You'd make a pretty good Detective, trooper. Thanks for your help! When you confront Pendrick two options are presented: * Let Pendrick off with a warning. * Attempt to arrest Pendrik. ( When you choose second option,you will need to kill him.He is very easy)